1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to sublimation printers.
2. Description of Related Art
During use of a sublimation printer, the ribbon is a consumable and therefore needs to be replaced. After the ribbon is installed in a ribbon cassette, the ribbon often rotates due to vibration during the transportation process, causing the ribbon to be dragged out from the ribbon cassette. When the customer removes the packaging, the ribbon may have already moved away from its original position after manufacture. This can easily lead to problems such as the loss of a piece of ribbon consumable or the ribbon getting stuck.
In order to overcome the above problems, an additional plastic piece (or another material) is commonly used in the existing ribbon cassette to fix the ribbon, so as to prevent the ribbon spool from rotating. When the customer has to use the ribbon, the fixing piece of the ribbon is then removed.
However, if an additional plastic piece (or another material) is used to fix the ribbon, additional assembly time, manpower, and cost are involved. Thus, the cost for consumables is correspondingly increased.